Kira's daughter
by suzu enma
Summary: Kira and Lacus has a daughter. she was suppose to be hidding so that she wouldn't get involve in the war but that didn't go too well. what's going to happen now, your going to have to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own ****Gundam Seed destiny but I do own Akira and Takara**

**

* * *

**

It was a sunny day a little girl was playing in a field with her toy not far from a battle that was taking place. She was playing with her toy that she named Takara. "Hey come back Takara" shouted the girl as she chased after it. She was heading straight for the battle field. A blast shot right next to her and she screamed. A boy with blue hair saw the little girl and decided to help her. The boy got out of his gundam and walked towards the girl who was thrown a few feet away and picked her up. He carried her back to his gundam and took off towards the ship. When he got there he took the girl to the infirmary, the boy put the little girl in a bed and called for a doctor. The doctor came in and went straight to the girl on the bed and looked at the child. The doctor told the boy to leave so he could look at the girl. The boy left and went to wait outside in the hall.

In the hanger another boy with black hair and red eyes just landed and was getting out of his gundam. He noticed everyone was in a panic and wondered why. He went up to his friend and asked what was going on. His friend told him that Athrun had brought a girl on board. He stared at his friend in shocked and then ran to the infirmary to see if it was true. When he got there he saw Athrun outside the door. So it is true then thought the boy. The Boy watched Athrun for awhile before he headed to his room.

Inside the infirmary the doctor was looking over the girl. He noticed that the girl was a coordinator but not made but born as one. He was confused by it. He called Athrun back in when he was sure the girl was fine. He told Athrun what he found. Athrun stood there in shock. Then the girl began to stir. They stopped talking and stared at the girl. Athrun noticed that the girl had purple eyes. She looks like Kira and lacus thought Athurn. "What's your name" ask Athrun as he stared at her. She stared at him and said "Akira". Athrun knew at once that she was Kira's and Lacus's daughter. Athrun told the doctor not tell anyone about who she was. The doctor agreed. Athrun then left to go talk to the captain.

The boy left his room and headed to the infirmary to see the girl. He wanted to know who she was. When he got there he noticed that the doctor was gone and the girl was left alone. He walked towards the girl when something charged at him. "Takara" yelled Akira. The boy fell backwards in surprise and Takara stopped in mid air. Akira got out of bed and walked up to Takara and held him in her arms. "I am so sorry" said Akira. The boy got up and said" it's okay". Akira smiled and stared at him wondering who he was and want he wanted. The boy glared at Akira and said "who are you". Akira backed up and stared at him wide eyed. The boy was getting impatient and walked up to Akira getting ready to grab her when Athrun came in. "Shin!!!" yelled Athrun. Shin stopped and looked at Athrurn. Akira looked at Athrun and then at Shin. Shin glared at Athrun and then walked away. Athrun grabbed Akira's hand and lead her to the deck so they could talk.

Shin walked to the hanger to cool off. He was upset that he wasn't able to find anything about the girl. He saw his friend Rye and walked over to him. "Hey "said Shin. Rye turned and looked at Shin. "What is it" asked Rye. Shin looked at Rye and then said "I hate Athrun". Rye laughed. Shin glared at Rye and then walked off to his gundam. Shin tired to concentrate on his work but he couldn't get the girl out of his mind. He decided to go find her. He walked back to the infirmary, when he got there no one was there. Where did they go thought Shin. He walked towards the deck to see if anyone was there.

Athrun and Akira made it to the deck and Athrun then turned and looked at her. "Your Kira's and Lacus's daughter aren't you" said Athrun. Akira stared at him and then said "Yes". Athrun nodded. Akira walked to the railing and stared at the ocean. Athrun wondered if he should try and get a hold of Kira. He knew that he was probably worried about her. Akira just stood there looking at the ocean her toy next to her floating in the air. They had no idea that Shin was listening.

Shin was standing by the door and heard everything. She's the freedom's kid thought Shin. He stood there listening for more. He hoped that he would be able to learn a lot about Akira. He hoped he wouldn't get caught eavesdropping. He knew that he wasn't supposed to know what Akira was but he didn't care.

The sun was setting by the time Akira and Athrun got done talking. Athrun still had some questions but decided to ask them another time. Akira yawned she was getting tired, so Athrun picked her up. She fall asleep in his arms. Athrun looked down at her and smiled. He knew that he would do anything to protect her. Akira had no idea what was in store for her. As the sun vanished Akira dreamed of her parents.

In the dark of night the archangel was closing in on the Minerva. Kira was in his room looking at a picture of him, Lacus and a small girl with pink hair. He hoped that the small girl was safe and no where near the war. But he had no idea that his daughter was already involve in the war. A few minutes later a knock was heard at his door. Kira turned his head and looked at the door and said "come in." a women with brown hair stepped in and stood there looking at him. Kira quickly hid the picture. He hadn't told anyone that he and Lacus had a child yet.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

"What is it Murrue" asked Kira as he turned and faced her. Murrue smiled at him and went to sit next to him on the bed. "Kira there is something I have to tell you" said Murrue. Kira nodded his head and said "Alright, what is it". Murrue took a breath and began to tell him what she had found out. "We have found out where the Minerva was staying and that they were going to attack the ship" said Murrue. Kira stared at Murrue with what did you say look on his face. He couldn't believe this, why on earth are they going to attack the Minerva. Kira stood up and turned and face Murrue. He knew that he needed to tell them about his and Lacus's daughter. "Murrue I have something that I need to tell you said Kira. He had no idea how she would react to what he was about to say. Murrue stared at Kira with a look that said I am listening. "Me and Lacus have a daughter, her name is Akira" said Kira. Murrue stared at Kira with shock written on her face, she was speachless.

Murrue opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again. She had no idea how to respond to what he just said to her. She took a breath and then said "Why didn't you tell us that you and Lacus had a child". Kira stared at her and sighed. "I didn't want her to be part of the war" said Kira. Murrue nodded,she understood how Kira felt. A child should not be caught up in a war. Kira got up and stood up and looked at Murrue. "Alright let's go" said Kira. Murrue stood up and nodded. "Right" said Murrue as she walked towards the door with Kira following her. He hoped that Akira was safe and well.

Murrue walked to the bridge while Kira went to the hanger to get ready. He walked towards the strike and climbed up and got inside. He began to start up the gundam by typing on the keys inside the gundam. Soon the gundam was ready to launch when they got closer to the target. Murrue was sitting in the captain chair watching the screen,while the others look for the minerva. Soon they found the signal of the Minerva. "We found it captain said one of her crew members. Murrue looked at him and said "right,then get ready for battle". Every went to there battle stations. Kira was getting the strike ready for battle.

Inside the strike Kira took out a picture of him,lacus and their daughter Akira. He stared at the picture thinking of them,hoping that they were both safe. Kira then got a message for him to launch. He pressed the pattle with his foot and took off into the sky. When he got into the sky,the Minerva's alarm went off right after Kira launched. Athurn ran towards the hanger right after he made sure that Akira was secured in his room. He didn't want her to get hurt. Shin ran past the room not before staring at it for a bit,he then ran towards the hanger as well.

Akira ran towards a small window in his room and looked out. What she saw made her eyes go wide. She saw her dad's gundam flying around the sky. "Daddy" whispered Akira,her eyes all teary eyed. She turned and ran to the door and tried to open it but found that it was locked. She banged on the door hoping to get someone's attention. She soon heard a boom and turned around and saw a flash and smoke out the window,she ran to the window and peered outside. What she saw made her gasps.


End file.
